ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Morph (Fire Emblem)
Morphs are creatures from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade who appear to be human but are actually made from recycled quintessence. Morphs serve as the minions of Nergal. The ability to create Morphs was studied and researched by the dragons in Arcadia, giving them a possible connection to War Dragons . Morphs are also somewhat similar to the Deadlords, as the Deadlords are also made from people who died. Appearance Morphs are usually characterized by dark or pitch-black hair, golden eyes, blood red lips, and pale skin. They can also be made into the exact replicas of humans, not sporting the before mentioned traits. Some are incredibly weak, while others are unimaginably powerful; a Morph's strength depends on its purpose, and the amount and quality of the quintessence used to create it. Personality, Purpose, and Psychology of a Morph Morphs are cold and merciless, as shown by the behaviors of Ephidel, Sonia, and Limstella. They live purely to serve. The personality and mind frame depend purely on the individual; Sonia was vain, arrogant, and deluded into believing she was human. Limstella was cold and unfeeling, resigned to serve its master for eternity, and Ephidel showed arrogance and surety of his assigned tasks success. Kishuna is the only known non-combat Morph, the only one unable to fight. As a matter of fact, through some mistake in his creation, which was meant to allow him to truly feel emotions, he was terribly disfigured and actually disabled his master. However, he could actually feel emotion, while most Morphs can only emulate them. There may be some tie between emotional authenticity and combat ability. While morphs are said to be emotionless, it is speculated by Canas and Renault that Morphs may have unrealized emotions. Limstella the morph appeared to have a strong love for their creator, Nergal, though they claimed their emotions were simply constructs. Purpose All Morphs possess some purpose. Most Morphs are specialized in combat; other Morphs, such as Ephidel and Sonia, specialized in manipulation. One notable Morph is Denning, who seems to have been made for the sole purposes of combat and telling Eliwood's party to come to the Dread Isle. Ephidel, Sonia, and Limstella, in addition to their combat abilities, are tasked with collecting quintessence for Nergal. Resemblance to Individual Humans In the Final Chapter, it is revealed that Morphs can be designed as nearly-exact replicas of actual people, and in Hector's Mode, Nergal taunts Hector with an offer to make one of Lord Uther. Though Nergal states, "I've given them the abilities and appearances of the people whose essences I used to craft them", he also adds, "Well, that's not entirely true. I've made them far more powerful." This seems somewhat contradictory, as Nergal was not present at Uther's death. The Morphs that are made to resemble specific people are also a bit paler than the original humans, as is observable when each Morph reverts to its original coloration as it dies. The Morphs also smile as they die, this apparent coloration change may be meant to depict the trapped spirits of the original humans being freed with the death of their unnaturally constructed bodies. Death of Morphs It is noted in the final Kishuna chapter by the Lords that "It crumbled to dust, just like the other ones." This signals that Morphs leave almost no trace when they die, disintegrating into dust and leaving behind no human remains such as flesh or bones. List of Morphs *Kishuna *Sonia *Limstella *Ephidel *Denning *Ursula (Final Chapter only) *Lloyd (Final Chapter only) *Linus (Final Chapter only) *Jerme (Final Chapter only) *Kenneth (Final Chapter only) *Brendan Reed (Final Chapter only) *Darin (Final Chapter only) *Uhai (Final Chapter only) Trivia * Despite Morphs being the common late-game enemies fought in The Blazing Blade, all enemy morphs look exactly like their generic, enemy counterparts, bearing none of the common traits of pitch-black hair, golden eyes, or pale skin. * All morphs have a luck stat of 0. Category:Fire Emblem races Category:Fictional golems Category:Fictional undead